coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5883 (5th November 2004)
Plot Danny feels guilty about yesterday. Frankie is suspicious. Sophie seems unimpressed with her birthday present - a guinea pig. Blanche announces to Tracy, Deirdre and Ken that they are going on a television game show Top of the Tree. Ken appears unenthusiastic. A hopeless Dev and alarmed Mena are shocked to hear from Frankie that Maya is leaving the country. Norris and Emily complain about the disturbance the bath caused last night. Dev tries to persuade the police to arrest Maya. He tells them that Maya plans to leave the country. Policemen take Walid Aziz, one of the men Maya married, to the desk. Dev does not notice Walid. Jamie admits to his dad that it was him that took the petty cash. Danny knew he had taken it in order to take Leanne out to dinner. Sally grills Rosie's friend Gemma Davenport about her family. Sally seems unimpressed. Maya is arrested. Dev is utterly gobsmacked. He starts to sob as the relief washes over him. Karen receives a letter from Linda Baldwin inviting her and Steve to Dublin. Steve insists that she goes on her own. Sophie auctions off her guinea pig. Sally comes round to the idea of drinks tomorrow night with Gemma's parents. Jamie questions his dad about what happened with Kelly last night in the factory. Sunita is released from prison. Dev is there to meet her. They fall into each other's arms. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati Guest cast *Mena Parekh - Leena Dhingra *DS Surrey - Geraldine Alexander *Police Constable - Richard Cadman *Walid Aziz - Mushi Noor *Gemma Davenport - Jodie Hamblet (Credited as "Jodi Hamblet") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Street Cars *Maya Sharma's flat - Living room and exterior *Redford Prison - Exterior *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev discovers Maya is planning to flee to Italy and takes the law into his own hands to stop her escaping; while a disgruntled Sophie celebrates her birthday by auctioning off her present. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,300,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2004 episodes